By way of background of the art, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-163504 (Patent Literature 1), which describes as follows: “In an air flow measurement device with a structure in which a sensing element for measuring the physical quantity, such as temperature and humidity, is provided on a circuit board in which an electronic circuit is formed, the electronic drive circuit is placed in a housing and the sensing element is exposed to the intake air. At least one or more insulating layers are provided between the circuit board and a glass or resin coated layer. Further, a conductor wiring for connecting the sensing element to the electronic drive circuit is provided below the insulating layer”.